Living the Black Life
by Leiyran
Summary: A "sequel" to A new Black Heir. Sirius has just inherited the Black lands, money, and a new family member. Rated M for future adult material. Draco M/ Walburga B, OC/Petunia, Petunia/Lucius, OC/ Narcissa, OC/Walburga, Draco M/ Pansy P
1. A start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Author's note: **The year is 1998. The 2nd Wizarding War is over. Sirius Black graduated with an uneventful life. Please Read "A new Black Heir" to understand Petunia.

break

It had been years since he last saw the Dursleys. He had lived with the Malfoy's since his first year. But he had to return.

Sirius knocked on the door of Number 4 Privet Drive. Dudley answered it.

"We don't want any." Dudley growled. Sirius chuckled.

"Can I see your mother, Dudley?" Sirius asked. Dudley let him enter.

"Who is it, Duddy…" Petunia turned white at the site of Sirius. "You." She turned on her heel. He didn't see Vernon in site.

"Aunt Petunia. Please." Sirius called out to her. Dudley grabbed Sirius by his collar.

"Don't. My father's in the hospital right now. She's upset." Dudley barked. Sirius shrugged from Dudley and followed her up the stairs, locking the door behind him.

"Petunia." Sirius simply said. His aunt had aged a lot, but she was still as beautiful as he remembered. He never knew when exactly he had fallen in love with her. She was sitting on the bed, softly crying.

"I thought you had left for good. Why are you here?" She demanded, wiping away tears. He sat softly on the bed.

"Why did you stay with Vernon?" Sirius demanded in reply. She shook her head, and looked at Sirius for the first time. She saw all the good looks he had from his father, and his mother's green eyes. "I stopped by to say Good bye. I am going to live in the Wizarding world. I've inherited a house, as well as a vast sum of never ending money."

She couldn't help but feel heart broken. "I've failed you. As I failed Arabella." Sirius' head snapped at the name. Arabella Potter, the daughter of his Aunt, and the man that killed his parents.

"Arabella is a vile witch, Petunia." He kissed her cheek to comfort her, then wrapped his arms around her. He had wanted to hold her all his life. They heard the door slam and knew Dudley had left. Quietly, and for the first time in years, Petunia got what she wanted. Sirius made love to his aunt, the woman of his desires.

Shortly afterwards, Dudley returned. Awkwardly, Sirius said good bye. He couldn't say he regretted it, but he felt different. Had he expected fireworks? Of course. But instead, he felt empty, but fulfilled.

Petunia, on the other hand, felt the magic she hadn't felt in years. It was as if Sirius opened the well to what little magic she had. It woke the ancient craving in her. The way she felt with Potter. The way she felt when she had Arabella. She knew what she had to do.

break

Walking up the steps of 12 Grimmauld Place, Sirius couldn't help but fear the unknown. He had never been here, and had only just inherited it. Draco would be arriving the next day, as they were going through what Sirius had. They wanted to evaluate Sirius' inheritance, to see if Sirius could open his own mansion similar to Malfoy Manor. He opened the door.

"Master Black. Help Misstress please?" A small house elf pleaded. Sirius looked down, confused. Mistress? "Kreacher wants mistress back."

"Kreacher? Ah, my house elf… What Mistress?" Sirius asked. Kreacher pulled Sirius' hand towards a large portrait.

"Nasty blood traitor Potter cursed her." Kreacher mumbled, then opened the portrait. An older woman, Sirius would guess to be about 56, glared at him.

"You must be Sirius." The Portrait spoke. Sirius jumped back. "You look just like Orion." She smiled. "And you're my Pure-blooded grandson. Delightful. Sirius did something right. Now. Help me from this hell hole." She pleaded. Sirius sat there looking at his Grandmother, then waved his wand. Nothing.

"I don't know the spell." He mumbled. His grandmother roared in slight frustration.

"I bet that blood traitor knows it." She schemed. Another wave from Sirius' wand and she was free, falling against him. "What did you do?"

"I concentrated." Sirius retorted. Kreacher gripped onto her leg. The woman had long gray hair tied back behind her head with a ribbon. The evening dress she wore looked like it was outdated by 100 years. But her face looked kind, her

"The blood traitor did something right… My lovely grandson. Tell me. What year is it?" She asked softly. He smiled at her.

"It is 1998." He replied. Her jaw clenched tight. "Um, Mrs. Black, I have a friend on the way…"

"Oh dear, it's your house. As long as it's not a half blood or a blood traitor, I'll accept them." She waltzed up the stairs, leaving Sirius to stare after her. Sirius slowly followed her up the stairs. The whole house was slightly dusted. "Kreacher! Get to cleaning. Master Sirius is having guests!" The small house elf burst into action, almost falling down the stairs.

"Guest." Sirius explained. She looked down the stairs at him. He couldn't help but look at the mounted heads on the wall and shiver.

"Guests." She replied. She pulled back and he heard a door shut. This was his grandmother? She seemed eccentric, but so far, he loved her. She was what he needed, after leaving the Dursley house. He started to explore the rooms. Noting only one bedroom, one bathroom, one drawing room, and the room Walburga went into. Sirius assumed it was another bedroom. He climbed up the stairs again

He opened the first door, and noted the ugly Gryffindor colors. He shivered, and flicked his wand, getting rid of said colors.

"Finally." Walburga's voice came from behind him. "That was your father's room." She explained. He had only changed the colors, as he hated Gryffindor. He shut the door, and turned to the next. It was outfitted in Slytherin colors, and held the Black family crest over the worn out bed. He saw Prophet clippings of Voldemort. "He had the right idea." Sirius shivered, but closed the door.

"Longbottom and Potter destroyed him last year." Sirius told her. Her face fell slightly, and Sirius noted she had changed into a deep blue cocktail dress. It lighted her blue eyes, and she looked beautiful.

"Poor boy. I meet Voldemort once. Lovely young man. Pitty." She shrugged. She opened the third door. It was another room, and Sirius could only assume it was the master bedroom. "How are you with Potions?"

"Excellent. I'll be bringing all my stuff with me once Malfoy arrives." As if he said a magic word, Walburga's face lit.

"You're friends with the Malfoy's?" She almost cackled in glee.

"Yes, Draco. My best mate." Sirius told his grandmother. All she could do was smile. She grabbed her grandson's hand, and helped him down the stairs to the previous floor. She opened the door she was in before. It was a closet, a small closet. "Go in."

"It's a closet…" Sirius was confused. She pushed him in. Similar to Platform 9 ¾ , Sirius found himself in a grand hall. It was beautiful. The floor was marble, the stairs were marble, the banisters were marble.

"This is Black Manor. This is what has been hidden." Walburga smiled. Soon, dozens of house elf's appeared.

"Master, Mistress." They all spoke at once. Sirius felt ecstatic. He didn't have to waste any money on building a mansion.

"You see. Grimmauld is essentially the Servant's quarter. When my father died, Black Manor ceased to exist, so to say. And once you were born, it reopened." His grandmother grinned. "Black blood of my Black blood. Tuojours Pur." She cackled. Sirius smiled, and walked off.

He explored the whole grounds and counted three separate apartment wings, 38 bedrooms, 40 bathrooms, 12 salons, 3 drawing rooms, a dungeon filled with several cauldrons, three dining rooms, a ballroom, and a grand kitchen that was 6 times the size of a normal kitchen. He looked out to the back. A whole set of pools, connected by small rivers, took up almost 3 acres of land.

"Beautiful." She murmured behind him. She had a knack of being silent, he noted. "I shall take the south Wing." She walked off. Had she known he'd invite more people now that he knew how big the manor was?

break

"Draco. We're gonna go shopping for food and all shortly." Sirius said to the blonde boy lounging on the couch of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"What about the secret?" Draco asked. Sirius pulled his friend up by his black Italian boots.

"After we shop. We'll go to the bank, take out about 5,000 galleons…" Sirius started. Draco bolted up.

"For what? Food? My parents spend about 500 galleons every three months!" Draco retorted. Sirius helped him off the couch.

"Not just for food. You'll see." Sirius grinned. And then they were off. They arrived at Diagon alley, where Sirius had just returned from the day before, when his grandmother got a new wand.

They started off at Broomstixs, where they bought several Nimbus 2003s. Then they went to the Owl Emporium, and Sirius bought two Snowy owls. At the book store, the bought about 100 brand new books which would be delivered the next day. They went to the Quidditch shop and bought a Quidditch set.

break

After 1,000 galleons in food, 1,000 in clothing, and 2,000 in random items, they returned home. Draco turned to Sirius.

"Now. The secret?" Draco demanded. Sirius motioned him to follow. He opened the closet and Draco looked incredulous. Sirius pushed him just as Walburga did to him. On the other side, Sirius helped Draco off his ass. Sirius noted a few pallets of items they had bought were already appearing in the hall, and the house elves were distributing it to where it went.

"Ah, this must be Master Malfoy." Walburga descended the stairs. Malfoy looked at Sirius, a question evident in his eyes. "Welcome to Black Manor. I am Walburga Black."


	2. The elf, the potion, and the bracelet

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note:I know I know. I keep forgetting to enter the bar in. I'm sorry.

* * *

"You've been pronounced dead." Draco exclaimed. Walburga chuckled.

"A wrongful claim. I shall sue for the grief its caused. " She replied. The older woman was growing on Sirius. She had a way of making him feel… Wanted.

She had made him take the North wing. The biggest and most luxurious part of the house. Afetr that, she showed him the personal vault. This vault was triple the size of Gringotts, which held about 50,000,000 galleons. She told him that this vault contained a little over 300,000,000 galleons, plus some ancient coins worth about 2,000,000 galleons each. Sirius was now one of the wealthiest wizards.

"No other family?" Draco asked. Walburga's face went dark.

"Oh. Just a few. Dorea Potter, my aunt, and her granddaughter, Arabella." She said with much disgust. His Aunt's daughter. "They'll be here soon." Sirius turned to Draco.

"Potter… She makes Voldemort look sane." Draco sneered. Walburga eyed the blonde. She could sense that he liked the girl, though he masked it. As he should, she thought.

"Did they ever find her mother?" She asked. Sirius' head jerked up. Did no one know?

"No. Poor child. To be raised in that Potter hell hole. Dorea should have given me the girl." Walburga held her head high. A knock sounded , and then a oomph. They had come from the closet.

"Walburga." An elderly voice called. His grandmother cringed. Sirius and Draco stood and helped her up.

"She'll ask for money." Walburga insisted. Sirius grinned, and looked to Draco. The Potter's weren't poor.

"Aunt Dorea. Welcome. Is this the young Arabella?" Walburga oozed venom. In the two years they hadn't seen Arabella, she had grown. She was as tall as Sirius, thin, with long black hair, and green eyes. She wore a yellow sun dress, accenting her hair. The 19 year old looked overly mature. Sirius saw only a younger Petunia, before Dursley, what his parents murderer saw.

"Arabella dear. Have Wezal get your bags." Dorea said to the young woman. She disappeared back through the closet. "Walburga, Arabella is staying here for a while. I'm sure you can manage her." Walburga nodded triumphantly, and winked at Sirius. Draco was still watching the closet.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black, owner of Black Manor. " Sirius stepped forward. Dorea looked up to him.

"So you are." She muttered. He stared down at the mother of the man that ruined his life. He leaned forward.

"Petunia says hi." He whispered. The older woman flinched. She looked to Walburga, who was a few paces behind, already heading towards the drawing room.

"So you know?" Dorea asked.

"I've known since I was 11." Sirius replied. He had watched his cousin for 5 years. 5 years the girl's life tormented him. Potter had killed his parents so Petunia could raise magic, since she gave Arabella away. "Your son, no, your monster, killed my parents so Petunia could try to get Arabella back."

"That squib couldn't raise a Pureblood!" Dorea had gotten loud. Walburga turned back. "You forget, boy! I'm a Black too! I will not let you talk to me so!" Her wand was already out. Suddenly she was on the floor.

"I will take Arabella in. I will protect her. But don't you EVER raise your wand at my grandson!" Walburga howled. Dorea slowly got back to her feet, her eyes fixed on Sirius.

"So be it. I'm leaving, anyways. Arabella will be back shortly." And she apparated. Walburga grabbed her chest.

"The potion, Sirius." Sirius ran down the steps. She had showed him how to brew a potion, and he had no clue what it was. He just knew it'd help her. And so he grabbed it, and brought it to her.

Slowly she drank it. And nothing happened. Then her skin brightened, and flakes of skin peeled away. She looked to be about 20 now. Both Sirius and Draco gasped.

"Immortalis." She smiled, her teeth perfect. She twirled around, her bosom now filling the dress, her hips widened. Her hair had turned black. She looked perfect. Draco could only stare, and Sirius? Sirius looked at the vial.

"So now what?" He demanded. Now he had a grandmother that would live forever. A woman that was so beautiful that surely even a wife would be jealous.

"Now, I live my life, with you. And with Draco. And with Arabella." Walburga smiled. This was her plan as soon as Sirius had let her out. Her own mother had used the same potion.

"And my inheritance?" He asked. Was he being robbed?

"All yours. I have no need for money." She reminded him. She again twirled, a dramatic effect. Arabella stepped back in.

"Where did Walburga go?" She asked, confused. Sirius' transformed grandmother held out her hand.

"Welcome back, Arabella." Walburga purred. "You like the new look?"

"I… Um…" Arabella blushed. Sirius looked at the insolent Potter girl.

"Well. I assume my grandmother will have a room in her wing for you." Sirius stalked off to his room. He threw himself on the bed, looking at the ceiling. What was originally a blessing was becoming a disaster. His grandmother turned herself into a young woman. His best friend was infatuated with both his grandmother, and his cousin. He felt alone. His mind raced. He needed something.

"Ranulf. Get me Petunia Dursley." He told his personal house elf. The elf nodded and disappeared. He knew what he needed, what he wanted. This is the last time, he promised himself. It couldn't be made public he was shagging his aunt. He made sure his door was locked and undressed, laying in the bed naked. The sheets were silk, and everything felt right. And then Petunia appeared. He could feel himself harden under the covers, even if she was dressed in an old woman's night gown.

"Sirius?" She asked. She didn't have to wait for an invitation. She just knew, and so she slid off her dress and climbed into bed.

* * *

When he awoke, he could see the magic working under her skin. He cursed himself, because he knew what it was. He had impregnated his aunt. He threw back the covers, exposing her supple body to the slightly cold air. He couldn't help but be aroused again. It was as if she had a hold over him. Was it her own magic? He didn't care, all he knew was he needed his release. He climbed back into the bed.

* * *

"I'm sure Sirius is fine, Arabella. He's sleeping. I'm sure of it." Walburga cooed to the younger woman. Draco had gone off to gather some things from Malfoy Manor and left the two women alone. Walburga collected a vial from the bookshelf, and poured some for Arabella. "This will calm you."

"What is it?" Arabella asked. Walburga smiled wider.

"Just some Calming Draught." Walburga urged her to drink it. And so Arabella did. The young woman's eyes became clouded. What had Walburga done? She guided the young woman to her room. Walburga would finally get to be free of the restraints of magic, and what's right. She undressed the girl, and soon found her to be a virgin. It made Walburga happier. This would be her first female conquest.

* * *

Arabella woke several hours later, her head aching, and nude. Her thighs were wet, but she could tell it was her own mess. When did she black out? She couldn't remember. She was sure she just blacked out and had fun by herself. She slowly got up, and she could feel herself drip. She bent to pick her panties up. Why was one of Walburga's bracelets on the table? She shrugged it off and put it on her wrist. It must be a gift, she thought.

Once dressed, she left the room. She found Walburga in the drawing room, absentmindedly reading. Why did the woman look so happy?

"I found your gift." Arabella startled her. Walburga looked confused, until Arabella held her hand up. Her face reddened. How could she had been so careless? Surely Arabella would figure it out..

"Yes, a gift. For future happiness." Walburga agreed. She wasn't done with the girl yet.


	3. Ruined Curtains

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author's note: I've yet to get a review. Heart wrenching. _PLEASE review_. Who else do you want to see together? A couple you want to break up?

* * *

"Ranulf, make sure Petunia gets back home. I've already made it so she doesn't know how to get here." Sirius told his house elf. The elf levitated a dressed Petunia and left through a side door. He couldn't let anything happen. He would find a way to rid her of the child that wouldn't hurt her.

"Sirius!" Draco pounded on the door. Sirius opened it slowly. He hoped the charms had held.

"Draco." Sirius replied. Draco wanted to smack and hug the dark haired male before him. "Where is everyone?"

"Waiting in the dining room. _They_ wouldn't serve dinner without you." Draco motioned to the house elves waiting down the hall. He closed the door behind him, knowing Ranulf would appear and fix the bed. His stomach growled and Draco burst out laughing.

"Who's here?" Sirius asked. He hoped Arabella left.

"Your grandmother, Arabella, my father." Draco mumbled. Sirius felt like he was leaving someone out, but he didn't care anymore. His grandmother had gone nuts and now has the body of a 20 year old. He was shagging his aunt. What could get worse? Nothing, he thought.

And there she was. Pansy fucking Parkinson. The girl that almost made Draco and Sirius hate each other. She had played them both. She slept with both on a different night, then told both she was pregnant, and that she didn't know who the father was. It was her idea of a sick joke.

"I know, Sirius." Draco muttered. They walked almost hand in hand to the room. Walburga looked up from the table, and Arabella looked away.

"Dear, dear Sirius. May I introduce your intended? Ms. Parkinson." Walburga purred in that way that made him think she was setting his life up. She had her house elf, Wincey, pull out a chair between Arabella and Pansy. Sirius lowered himself into the seat.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Walburga." Draco started. She shot him a glance that instantly shut him up. She had an idea, and she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it. She knew she'd have some troubles with Draco, but she figured she knew how to distract him.

"Draco, after supper, I'd like to speak to you in the Gold Drawing room." Walburga insisted. He wouldn't destroy Sirius and Arabella getting together. She wouldn't let him.

"Yes, Ma'am." Draco hung his head. Lucius looked towards the younger woman, confused.

"Let me get this straight, you're Sirius' cousin? Where were you when his parents were killed?" Lucius drawled. He reminded Sirius of the Muggle view of Vampires. He wondered where Narcissa was.

"I was just a girl myself, and my parents were recently deceased as well. I was raised by my mother's family." Walburga lied through her teeth. She was good at that, and it irritated Sirius.

"Uncle Lucius. Draco and I are planning a Gala. Perhaps you and Aunt Narcissa could join in?" Sirius put forward quickly. Both Lucius and Narcissa were known for their lavish parties.

"Of course. What is the occasion?" Lucius asked. I smiled.

"Our Coming of Age, we wish to bring back the old traditions." Sirius beamed. He knew that would be the end of the previous conversation.

* * *

"Ah, Draco." Walburga smiled as he walked into the gold decorated room. He noted a tray of potions on a shelve, three of them a violent purple color. "Come, sit. I'd like to talk to you."

"About?" He asked aloud as he sat. Her smile seemed to brighten the room, and he found it strange. Surely he wasn't attracted to his best mate's grandmother. But she looked so pretty, didn't she?

"Us. I know you're attracted to me." She sat across from him. He looked around, trying to avoid her gaze. Was that a muggle radio?

"Huh?" He acted like he hadn't hurt. She leaned forward and kissed him. He wasn't entirely sure what happened, but she was in his lap. Her lips were everywhere, his mouth, his neck, his chest. When had he lost his shirt? He mentally hurt the door lock, but it didn't matter. The woman in his lap had managed to strip them both naked, and he found himself making love to her on the couch.

* * *

Dazed, Draco sat up. He was fully dressed and passed out on the couch. Had he dreamt the past three hours? No, it couldn't have been a dream because he was satisfied, a feeling he hadn't felt in years. And she was nowhere to be found.

"Master Draco." Wincey, Walburga's elf, bowed. "I was left clear instructions for you to meet Master Sirius in the Pools." Draco nodded and stood. He left the room, still slightly disoriented, and walked through the double French doors.

"Sirius!" Draco called out, noticing his friend swimming in the pool. Walburga, Pansy, and Arabella were all laying on their stomachs on the edge of the pool, wearing only bikinis. He couldn't help but stare, and Walburga looked up, grinning.

"Draco. Come in. It's nice and cool." Sirius waved to him. Draco waved his wand, his clothing turned into swimming trunks. Without a second thought, he jumped in. He swam over to Sirius.

"What do you think of Arabella, now that we've matured?" Draco asked in a whisper. Sirius looked towards the girl.

"I'd shag her. But I wouldn't marry her. I could never marry a Potter, I couldn't marry her." Sirius muttered. He thought of his Aunt in his bed.

"She's a pureblood, though." Draco reminded him. Sirius looked closer at the girl.

"She reminds me of someone." Sirius whispered. Perhaps he could marry her, but at the moment, he's the father of her sibling.

"A good someone? Someone I haven't met?" Draco asked, almost like a jealous girlfriend. Sirius chuckled.

"Oh no. A character in a book." Sirius lied through his teeth. He couldn't help but feel aroused, and he turned to hide it.

"Sirius, can you come here?" Arabella called to him. He blushed and swam towards her.

"What?" Sirius could feel his member bounce against the pool wall. She leaned in close.

"Meet me here, tonight." She whispered softly. He looked into her light green Petunia-colored eyes.

"At midnight." He replied, then quickly left. He couldn't hold it. Once in his room, he looked out the window at the girl laying outside. It only took a few seconds, but soon relieved himself all over the curtain.


	4. Operation Pansy

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Sirius sat at the edge of the pool. It was only 11:30, but he was nervous. He wasn't even sure what he was doing here. I mean, come on, it was Arabella Potter, ex-girlfriend to the Boy who Lived. Sirius was sure they had only broken up cause of the Weasley girl, the girl he had shagged her third year.

"Sirius." It was nothing more than a whisper. He couldn't tell where it came from, where it came from everywhere, or nowhere. Had he imagined it? Then he was floored. Something was getting into his lap, holding him down. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel the warmth of a female body settle over him. Was it Arabella? He looked to the house, her light was on. No, it couldn't be her. Pansy's light was on as well.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The girl chuckled softly.

"Hush, love." The voice spoke before he felt a hand slide down his pants. Images rushed through his head of Petunia. Or was it Arabella? He felt himself harden, the hand feeling better than his own. The invisible girl adjusted her weight on top of him, and he could feel her warm core slide down his man hood. He laid back, not caring about who it was, only about the pleasure.

It hadn't taken long until both had reached their climax, shuddering together. And then the warmth was gone. The girl had left. He laid here, his man hood still erect, and covered in her musk. After a brief glimpse to the house, he noticed Arabella's light was off. He jumped into the pool, knowing he smelled of sex.

"Sirius." Arabella startled him. He came back to the side and looked up at her.

"Arabella." He replied cordially. She sat on the edge next to him, her legs playing in the water. She looked flushed, but he dismissed it.

"We are living together, we must be civil. I know we had gotten off on the wrong start, but we're cousins for Merlin's sake. Family. Blood of my blood." She prattled on. She sounded just like her best friend, Hermione. He remembered the smack the girl had given to his best mate.

"Aye, we are indeed. And oh, I remember, all too clearly. The dung bomb?" He chuckled coarsely. He hated himself for being attracted to the Potter brat. "Sure, it was classic muggle stuff. Where'd you get it by the way? Never mind.." He turned away, his back to her.

"Best not to ask." Suddenly, she roughly kissed his lips. She tasted of heaven. "I'm sorry for what my father has done."

Sirius was too shocked to speak. She got up slowly, and left him standing there. He watched the way she moved. It was a glorious torture, wanting something, someone, he couldn't have. Her mother gave in so easily. Was he falling in love with Arabella Potter? No no, of course not.

* * *

"So who is she?" Draco asked suddenly as they were planning the food for their Gala. Sirius looked up.

"Who is who?" Sirius asked, genuinely confused. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"The woman you shagged two nights ago. I could hear her three doors down. Was it Arabella?" Draco asked, a bit defensive. Sirius' eyes widened. Petunia.

"A muggle girl. She was lousy." Sirius had hoped he convinced his friend. Draco went back to his list. Sirius knew he couldn't tell Draco about Petunia. He couldn't tell anyone. He resolved to never see Petunia again after he rid her of the unwanted child in her stomach. Had she already figured out? Why hadn't he seen that one? He could have used charms to prevent it.

"Stop wasting your Pure blooded seed on muggles and squibs." Draco half-sneered. Sirius' head jerked up. "I know about the Dursley woman. The one who raised you. I followed Ranulf. He made it easy, I was sure he wanted you to be found out."

"Petunia was an accident." Sirius put simply. Draco shook his head.

"Is it Petunia or Arabella you're in love with? I read all about it, Sirius. Petunia is Arabella's mother. You know I've had a thing for Arabella since first year." Draco pouted. Sirius took a second to think.

"Petunia. I like way older women." Sirius lied. He realized he was in love with Arabella. The girl who had made him miserable for years.

"I guess you could always keep her as a mistress. I know father had one years ago." Draco put in. Could he possible keep the mother of his love as a mistress? No, of course not. She would have to be gone.

"If I were to take a mistress, she'd be a witch. I wouldn't permit a squib or muggle to live in my house." Sirius defended. Draco nodded his approval and went onto the next list.

"You're inviting Longbottom and the Weasels?" Draco asked. Sirius snatched the list.

"Of course not!" Sirius growled and waved his wand. It didn't disappear.

"Walburga." The boys chorused together. The woman was becoming a pain.

"I'll go talk to her." Draco stood.

* * *

"Hermione." Arabella whispered to the small mirror. A mousy haired girl appeared.

"Arabella!" Hermione squealed happily. They had stayed in touch after Arabella had graduated. "Did you do it?"

"I used the invisibility cloak." Arabella grinned, blushing slightly.

"Naughty. Did the potion work?" Hermione asked coyly.

"We'll find out within the next 3 months, won't we? Operation Pansy is a go… I've got Walburga's permission to invite you to Black Manor. If would like, you can come stay here with me…." Arabella put an emphasis on it so Hermione knew that was what Arabella wanted.

"Of course. I'll be there within the next three hours. Perhaps I could borrow your cloak." Hermione grinned. Arabella sat there confused as to who she would use it on, as she was in a relationship with the Weasley boy.

* * *

"She invited the Granger bitch over!" Sirius burst into Draco's room. Draco looked up from the book he was reading.

"Did you know Apple Seeds have a muggle poison in them called Cyanide?" Draco asked, dismissing Sirius outrage.

"Gryffindor's are taking over my house!" Sirius yelled louder. Draco put his book down.

"Perhaps she wants to poison them all?" Draco shivered at the thought. Sirius paced around the room, deep in thought.

"Can I tell you something?" Sirius sat on Draco's bed. Draco nodded. "Someone, a female, she was invisible, all but raped me at the pool last night. I mean, it was great, but I don't know who it was."

"Perhaps it was Pansy? She's still obsessed with you." Draco put in. Sirius sighed.

"I'm sure you're right. Lousy git. She's trying to trap me into this marriage." Sirius pouted.

"At least you're getting laid, right?" Draco tried to brighten up his friend's mood. Sirius laughed.

"I'd like to know by who so I could get it more…" Sirius joked.

"Hello, boys." A voice came from the door. They looked towards it. Hermione Granger had arrived.


	5. Ending the Contract

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Pansy sat in the library, alone and forgotten. What had she done this time? She had changed, she swore. She wasn't the child she used to be. And yet Draco still hated her. It was Sirius' fault for making up that nasty rumor, she decided. She would destroy Sirius.

"Now now, dear, don't do that." It was as if a voice was inside her mind. "Imperio!" Pansy sat there, her eyes vacant. Walburga placed her hand on the girl's head. She leaned down and looked into the girl's face. "You will leave my grandson alone. You will take advantage of Master Malfoy. Wait till he is alone, and have your way." The girl stood and walked away.

Walburga sat on the leather couch by the fire. She stretched out, her black heels glistening. She was beginning to enjoy engineering her grandson's life. Now she had to wait for Draco to tell her about the other woman. She saw Arabella as perfect, even though she was the daughter of her shameful cousin. But that was all part of the plan. Get rid of the Potters. Destroy their name. Arabella was the last one, wasn't she? And once Walburga had her way, she'd be a Black. Arabella Black.

* * *

"You are to stay out of my wing. I don't care who let you come. This is my household." Sirius growled down to the bushy haired know it all. He cursed his grandmother and Arabella. Hermione sniffled.

"B-but… I want to be your friend." She sniffled louder. Sirius slammed the door in the girl's face and locked it. "Damn Gryffindors."

"She'd be a good shag. Even though she's a muggleborn, she's still got magic." Draco reminded Sirius. Sirius whipped around to look at his friend.

"What is it with you and me banging everyone?" Sirius snapped. Draco looked surprised.

"T-to carry on the Black name, of course. Father told me to get as many children as possible. I just haven't found a witch deserving enough to carry a Malfoy heir." Draco retorted. Sirius hadn't thought of that.

* * *

"He has such a bad attitude still." Hermione said as she opened Arabella's door. Arabella smiled. She didn't have to ask who she was talking about. Sirius had been getting on her nerves too.

"But he's so handsome. He's got all the good Black traits." Arabella fawned. Hermione sat next to her on the bed.

"Shame he's engaged to Pansy." She replied. Arabella threw her hands up.

"That girl is a right pain. She stalks the mansion, and never talks." Arabella thought for a second.

"We could get rid of her…" Hermione said in a very un-Gryffindor way. Arabella looked to her.

"Are you sure you weren't meant to be a Slytherin?" Arabella giggled. Hermione blushed a little.

"If I were a Pure-Blood I'm sure I would have been. If you had your choice, Draco or Sirius?" Hermione asked. Arabella looked at her. It was a hard question.

* * *

Draco watched as Sirius left the room. He picked his book back up. No sooner had he finished the line, Pansy strode into the room, and locked the door.

"Hey Pansy. Did you know the Apple Seed contains a muggle poison called Cyanide?" Draco repeated his past statement. Pansy smiled, and undressed.

* * *

Sirius wasn't sure what he was doing. He paced up and down the South wing. What was he waiting for? He didn't even think he should apologize. Had he been to rude? No no, they cause so much trouble. And what was his grandmother getting out? There were four women in the damned house.

"Master Sirius?" Ranulf tugged slightly on his shirt. Sirius looked down at the little elf. "Master Malfoy is here. He's waiting in the Gold Drawing room."

Slightly confused, he walked to the Gold drawing room. Of course Draco was here. He was living here for the time being. But the Master Malfoy awaiting him was a different blonde haired man.

"Lucius. What can I do for you?" Sirius asked quickly. Lucius turned upon the boy.

"Narcissa would like to ask for an invitation to stay here. Unfortunately, I will be off on Business for the next few weeks, and she doesn't want to be at the mansion alone." Lucius didn't even have to ask. He just had to explain.

"Of course! She's more than welcome to join us." Sirius clapped Lucius on the back. "You scared me. I thought something was wrong!"

"My bad. Sorry for the misunderstanding. You'll take care of my wife, Lord Black." Lucius held his hand out. Sirius put his hand in the older man's.

"I will care for with the utmost respect." Sirius assured him. Lucius smiled, his eyes glazed over with white. Sirius hadn't noticed.

* * *

"Where should we put her?" Walburga thought aloud. She had a small floor plan scribbled with names. "My wing is full. Arabella has a few friends coming over… Here." The room besides Sirius'. She giggled the Imperiused girl before her. "Wincey. Bring Lady Malfoy's items to her room." The house elf bowed and left. Walburga turned her attention to Pansy. "Have you done your job?"

"Yes, my Lady." Pansy replied in a flat tone. Walburga took her wand out, and ended the spell.

"You needed something Pansy?" Walburga asked quietly. Pansy looked around confused.

"Oh. Um. Not that I can remember." Pansy blushed. Walburga grinned.

"I was thinking. Do you truly want to marry Sirius?" Walburga asked. Pansy looked up at the older woman.

"Honestly, no. Sirius is an amazing young man, but he's not husband material." Pansy replied. Walburga nodded, and took a book off the shelf.

"Well, we can end the contract. But we need a reason for it. Are you perhaps pregnant with another man's child?" Walburga asked quietly. Pansy looked at her stomach.

"I.. I haven't been with anyone." Pansy replied quietly.

"Then we'll claim it as you feel you are unable to conceive." Walburga signed the paper. Pansy took the pen and jotted her name. Pansy stood.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Pansy bowed her way out. Walburga laughed once she was gone. Stupid child.

* * *

Sirius knocked on Arabella's door. She opened it slowly, assuming it was Walburga.

"Sirius. There's no need for you to be here." Arabella went to shut the door. Sirius pushed his way in.

"Hermione. I was rude. Irritated. I'm sorry." Sirius put in simply. Both girls looked at him in utter surprise. Had the Slytherin boy turned into his own man?

"It's ok Sirius. I'm sure there's pressing matters that lead to your rudeness." Hermione replied, unsure of what to truly say. Arabella smiled a secret smile.

"Is that all?" Arabella asked quietly. Sirius nodded, and left. It hadn't made him felt the best, but he knew it was needed. He had to grow up, and be a man. He was the head of the Black family. It was time to fill his father's shoes. He had no idea where to start, but he was sure this was it.

Feeling surprising more confident, he strode off to his room. The morning would prove to be difficult. They had more preparations to make for the Gala. The idea seemed almost stupid, but perhaps he could get Pansy to cling onto someone else. If he were free, he could court Arabella. Or even Hermione. They were both beautiful in their own way. He opened the door to his room. The fire glowed from the fireplace and he could make out the silhouette of a woman's body in his bed. Slowly, he pulled the covers away.


	6. A kiss

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Author: Seeing as no one is reading anymore, let alone reviewing, I think this is the last post.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Walburga all but yelled in Sirius' face. He could only stammer. How had she found out? "She's a squib! Her limited magical abilities surely dragged your magic seed right in."

"I didn't know!" Sirius yelled in a rage. Walburga was pacing in front of the gold plaited fire place.

"Of all people. Your aunt? Don't think I don't know she's Arabella's mother! You stupid boy!" Walburga growled. Her plans were falling apart. How could her irresponsible grandson possibly think it was proper? "No matter. I can solve this." Walburga immediately stopped, a wicked grin on her face. She could simply adopt the child as her own. She left Sirius red in the face.

Silently fuming, he left the room too. He had something to do. He had already planned on ridding himself of Petunia by wiping her mind. The only issue was the magic growing in her.

* * *

Arabella sat writing at the Golden desk. Her quill was almost up, but she wanted to finish the last paper.

"Arabella…?" Hermione called from the door. Arabella looked up. Hermione noted the smudged ink on her face and giggled.

"Is it important? I'm finishing the admissions for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post…" Arabella didn't want to sound rude, but it was important to her.

"Well, no, not entirely important." She blushed. She, too, had applied for DatDA post. "I just thought you'd like to know that they sent out the invitations. Longbottom was invited." Arabella's head jerked up. Longbottom, the Boy who Lived. She shook her head, slightly disgusted. The boy was nothing more than a sniveling imbecile, and she was sure Sirius would pick on him. Why was Sirius my first was thought, she thought.

"Ok. It will be dealt with." She replied and returned to the parchment. She was almost done…

"Walburga says its formal dress. Ball gown." Hermione continued. Arabella growled in frustration.

"Hermione. I will talk to you later about this!" Arabella almost threw the quill at her. Hermione ducked out quickly, leaving Arabelal in an angry state. Quickly finishing her admissions, she called for Kreacher, the Black's oldest house elf.

"Mistress Potter.." He bowed. Arabella could hear his disgruntle mumbles but chose to ignore it.

"Please bring this straight to Headmistress McGonagall." Arabella handed the rolled up paper to the elf. He gave her a fleeting glance and disappeared. She walked out the room and walked around the house aimlessly.

Arabella's frustration had reached its boiling point. It seemed that everyone was working against. Walburga gave her the sense of an evil mastermind, yet she invited her ex-boyfriend. What was her malfunction? Then there was Hermione. She always interrupted her when she was doing something important. Was she jealous? Draco was obsessed with her, always making sure she was ok. Then there was Sirius. He was always around at importune moments.

Suddenly, she was being kissed. She went to slap the person, assuming it was Draco. The man that caught her hand surprised her. It was Sirius.

"I called your name three times." Sirius' was red in the face. She could tell that he was angry too.

"What's your issue?" She yanked her hand away. Sirius looked to make sure no one was around.

"Walburga." Sirius replied. She looked at him for a second.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He let out a little chuckle.

"Well of course I'm Sirius. But yes. Walburga is pissing me off." Sirius couldn't help but laugh at his corny joke.

"She invited Longbottom to your Gala." Arabella burst. Sirius clenched his fists. The boy would ruin his plans.

"Let him. I won't be there.." He muttered. Arabella looked hard at him.

"Why? It's your party!" She shook her head. "Wait. Why did you kiss me? Did I give you permission?"

"Well… I… Uh…" He turned on his heel and stalked the other way. She stared at his back, utterly confused.


End file.
